St Grace's Academy
by ShadowhuntingDamphir2014
Summary: My dad is a Werewolf and my mom is a Fairy. That can only mean I am a Shapeshifter. At St. Grace's Academy, I finally found the one thing that had haunted me in the small Texas town I used to call home. I found acceptance. This is my first MI Fanfic. In this story, Luke will be Clary's dad. Please Read&Review!
1. Characters

St. Grace's Academy

Characters:

Jace: Shadowhunter

Description: As described in the books. Talent: Healing

Clary: Shapeshifter

Description: As described in books. Talen: Flexibility

Isabelle: Damphir

Description: As described in Books. Talent: Combat

Alec: Ghost

Description: As described in books. Talent: Premonitions

Simon: Vampire

Description: As described in books. Talent: Mind Reader.

Magnus: Warlock

Description: As described in books. Talent: Fashion

Jocelyn: Fairy

Description: As described in books. Talent: Art

Luke: Werewolf

Description: As described in books. Talent: Hunting

KatieLynn: Shapeshifter/ Witch

Description: 5'8", skinny, waist length blond hair, metallic silver eyes. hair commonly found in braid down her back or in a bun. Has a tan complection. Incredibly strong. Hybrid of Shapeshifter and a witch. Advanced magic. Wears a lot of black, red, and White and typically found in heels. Antisocial personality. Talent: Speak in Tounges and Seduction.

Aubrey: Mermaid

Description: Light brown hair with hot pink tips. fair complection. 5'4", skinny. Is the Princess of all Water Kingdoms. Blue-Grey eyes. Wears a lot of girly pastel colors. Very preppy. Talent: Drama.

Chase: Water Imp

Description: Dirty blond hair with sky blue eyes. 5'11". Very muscled, skinny. pale complection. Talent: Swimming.

Minos: Fire Imp

Description: spiked hair like flames. wears a lot of workout clothes. very well muscled. tan complection. burning amber colored eyes. 6'0". Talent: Inner Flame.

LilaBeth: Earth Imp

Description: 5'9", shoulder length curly brown hair with Lime green eyes. skinny but well toned body. Wears earthy toned colors and boots. pale complection. Talent: Teleportation.

Michael: Air Imp

Description: 6'2", well defined muscles. Typically described as a angel instead of an imp. Blue eyes, pale tan complection, blond curly hair. Wears complementary colors. Dating Everglass. Talent: Singing.

Claire: Spirit Imp

Description: 5'7", shoulder length brown/red hair, hazel/brown eyes. short skinny stature. pale complection. Very intelligent, advanced brain power for a student of her desent. Dating Shane. Talent: Illusions.

Shane: Fairie

Description: 6'4", extremely well defined muscles. shoulder length brown hair with deep dark brown eyes. Incredibly strong. known to be mysterious and troublesome. Dating Claire. Talent: Defense.

Everglass: Pixie

Description: 5'8", skinny stature. Bobbed straight Black hair with blue eyes highlighted by heavy eyeliner. gothic personality, strong attitude but very trustworthy. Talent: Intuition.

Ivy: Seelie Queen

Description: 6'0", tall skinny stature. blue/green eyes. prefers black clothing. firetruck red hair that is waist length and wavy. peachy complection. Can easily connect with people. Talent: Manipulation.


	2. Chapter 1

St. Grace's Academy

Chapter 1

The day started like any other. Clary woke up and prepared herself for school. Her last day of freshman year. Before long, her mother, Jocelyn Fray, would be spending the summer with Clary's father, Luke Garroway, packing things and moving them to New York. Her mother was sending her away to a school in New York. Clary knew she wasn't a normal child from the first time when she changed. Everyone made fun of her for it, so she spent most of her life as a social outcast. The only friends she had were Simon and KatieLynn. They were her friends because they were like her. Social outcasts. Simon is a vampire who can survive the sunlight, commonly referred to as a Daylighter. KatieLynn is a hybrid of two different species. She is a Shapeshifter like Clary, but she is also half Witch. KatieLynn and Simon had permission to be away from St. Grace's Academy, the school Clary would soon be attending, to help Clary and her family move. As Clary looked at her appearance in the mirror, she gave one last thought to her life here in Texas. _It's time to go somewhere I can find acceptance._ That's all Clary wanted. That's the only reason she had accepted the Academy's invitation to attend their classes. She would be accepted and learn to control her powers. Simon had began attending classes there last year. He had often written her, telling her how she would like it there. Katie  
Lynn had began classes 2 years ago and often visited Clary on her breaks. They both sounded like they really enjoyed the school and all it offered.

Clary's last day went as any other would have. Quiet, boring and lonely. And Clary was okay with that. When Clary boarded her bus home, she was tripped. Twice. As she sat in her seat and put her headphones in, she noticed everybody was looking at her. She didn't know why but she didn't care. She fell into the blissful silence that her music generally brought her. About half way home, the bus came to an abrupt stop. _What the Hell? _Clary thought. Then the doors were ripped open and the most beautiful boy she had ever layed eyes upon appeared. He had hair like the golden sun, with eyes to match. He had a nice tan complection that complemented his features nicely. His muscled body walked along the length of the bus isle looking in every seat.

"Clary Fray?" He asked in a voice like golden silk.

Clary didn't know what to think so she didn't say anything, nor did she do anything to give away her position. Everyone else, however, was screaming at him about her. When he finally found her, he looked down at her with eyes filled with what seemed to be instant lust.

"Are you Clary Fray?"

Clary just nodded her head, for she was still in a state of shock.

"My name is Jace Lightwood. I need you to come with me."

"Why me?" Clary asked in a small voice.

"Something has happened to your mother and there is someone hunting you down as we speak. You can come with me and be safe, of stay here where you run a higher risk of being hurt. I am an ally of your parents. They sent me to get you to safety."

Clary didn't believe Jace so she busted out the window and jumped. After she hit the ground and rolled, she came to her feet and started running. She ducked into the nearby woods and continued running. She knew these woods like the back of her own hands. She had been raised out here in this small Texas town. She began on the route home, away from Jace. She soon heard footsteps behind her so she did the one thing that Luke often spent childhood summers teaching her. She climbed into the trees and continued on her way. It was a quieter way for her. She was small and was often lighter than many that Luke had trained, so she never made a sound in the trees. She soon found Jace just under her, cursing and looking around. Then she saw Luke approaching Jace. He sounded frantic.

"Where is she Jace?" She could hear the pacin in his voice.

"I lost her when she dived into the woods. I followed her as fast as I could, but she disappeared about here."

Luke took the chance to chuckle a little before he said one thing that surprised her.

"And the student surpasses the master. Clary, come on down."

She ran over a few more branches, to where she knew that if she dropped, she would be behind Luke. He made her feel so much safer and she trusted him far more than she did Jace. When she hit her safe point, she dropped to the ground and landed in a crouch.

"That's the best I've ever seen you do!" Luke exclaimed. "Now, come here."

Clary walked over to stand behind Luke, peaking ove rhis shoulder at Jace.

"Who is that? And why did he come after me."

"This is Jace Lightwood. His family has been an ally of ours for many years. You have nothig to fear."

Clary walked up to Jace and started to examine him. She looked him deep in the eyes and she felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart.

"See something you like doll?" Jace questioned.

Clary then proceeded to slap him. Across the face. Hard enough to leave a ribrent red mark on his high cheekbones. "No, I don't." She said. She turned back to Luke. "I'm going home. Don't bring the desendant of Angels." She then began climbing a tree and running through the branches again.

(JPOV)

Jace silently watched as the girl, Clary Fray, disappeared into the trees. He knew she was Luke and Jocelyn's daughter, so he should have expected her slapping him across the face. He also knew Luke would kill him if he tried anything in retaliation. All the while that he had watched Clary disappear, he listened as Luke silently laughed, watching his daughter go as well.

"My little girl is something else."

"Yeah. My face could say as much. What the Hell did she slap me for?"

"She has dealt with people like you her whole life. She has always been singled out. She was so happy when she found Simon and KatieLynn. She finally felt like she wasn't alone anymore, but then they moved away to attend St. Grace's and she fell into a dark spiral. She was alone again. She got real tough when the football players and cheerleaders started trying to hastle her. She had a few brawls and eventually, the others learned to leave her alone. I remember one day when she got so mad that she lost control and changed into the little wolf I knew she would always with loosing control, her secret was out. And she also learned what she truly is. She is a Shapeshifter who can easily transform into a werewolf. She gets her Shapeshifter powers from her mother's Fairy blood. And you know the wolf comes from me. I think, when we finally make it to New York and St. Grace's, that she will finally find true happyness and feel accepted once again. But, don't push her buttons Jace. She knows way to much for a girl her age." Luke said as he walked away.

After Luke had fully disappeared, Jace had one final thought before spreading his wings and flying home.

_I'm going to make that girl mine, and i'm not going to let her go._

Jace couldn't understand where all these thoughts were coming from but he remembered Alec telling him about one of his premonitions. Alec had told Jace over and over again that he would have an instant connection to one of Luke's decendants. Clary is Luke's only decendant, so it only made sense that it would be her. As Jace flew through the air that night he texted Alec.

Jace: Hey.. She slapped me!

Alec: I said you would have a connection with her. I never said what you two will face would be easy.

Jace: Then why the Hell should I fight for a girl who doesn't want me?

Alec: You have to gain her trust.

I took his words and placed them far behind me in the deepest part of my mind. I guess I would have to try and get her when she came to St. Grace's Academy. I would go out of my way to make sure she had everything she needed and that nobody messed with her.


	3. Chapter 2

St. Grace's Academy

Chapter 2

**(CPOV)**

The rest of my day passed quietly. When I woke later that night, I went down to have dinner with Mom and Dad. Then i returned to my room and plugged in my iPod. The first song to come on was one my Mom sang to me every night: I Hope You Dance by LeeAnn Womack. i soon found myself singing along with it.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_

_May you never take one single breath for granted,_

_GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',_

_Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',_

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,_

_When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. _

_Dance...I hope you dance. _

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance. _

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance.. _

The song came to an end and the next one began but my attention was pulled away as I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal my mom. She knew that when I listened to that song, I was not having a good time but I was going to get myself through the tough moments.

"Sweetie, are you okay? How was your last day?"

"It was just like everyday. Nobody talked to me and when I get half way home on the bus, some freaking Shadowhunter decides to take me home becasue 'I'm being hunted.' So I busted out the window and ran about two miles on foot in the forest before using what Dad taught me.. I then got about 4 miles closer in the trees before Dad told me to come down. Dad made me feel safe around the Angel decendant. Then he said something, I slapped him, and came home."

"Sweetie, was the Angel decendant Jace Lightwood?"

"Yeah. His arrogant dickfaced self."

"He belongs to a family that we have had ties to for many generations. He is an ally of ours. You can trust him."  
"Well, I don't. I need to finish packing. We need to get to New York here in a few days so you guys can settle in and so I can get moved into the dorm." Clary snapped at her mother. It concerned Jocelyn because Clary had become more closed off here recently.

"Okay. Night baby." Jocelyn sighed gently as she left.

Clary then turned and listed to her iPod again. She didn't give much mind to the song or lyrics, she just sang along. She packed her clothes away in the suitcases and the close possessions she wanted to keep with her in a box set away from the others. Everything else, like posters that she could live without and little desk topping statues got packed away in boxes labeled 'parent's place.' Clary was ready to leave. She wanted acceptance. Somewhere where she could fit in and not have to worry about being called a freak. Clary packed up the last of her possessions for the night. She got her pajamas, and went to prepare for bed.

**(Luke POV)**

I watched as Jocelyn came back from Clary's room. She had a worried look on her face. I walked over to her and pulled her close against me.

"Babe, she's gonna be fine. She's just going through a lot right now."

"I know. I just wish we could have saved her from the emotional pain that the other kids put her through for all those years."

"Hey. Not every kid is going to be a beautiful blessing like our little Clary. Remember that."

She looked up at me with gleaming eyes.

I could tell she was still upset and worried about Clary, so I kissed her worries away. Even frown-line and wrinkle left her face and she giggled everytime I did. I settled her down on the couch and we watched a horror movie. Jocelyn continuously jumped and she would cuddle closer to me. And everytime she did, I held her closer. Even after 20 years of marriage, 16 of which we have raised a beautiful daughter, and a lifetime of memories behind us, I still couldn't believe that Jocelyn loves me. I remember us being very young, living on neighboring farms, and we started our first day of school together. I remember our first school dance, when nobody asked Jocelyn to go. So, that night, I took her to a movie and then dinner at a local diner. It had a jukebox and I put in enough quarters to run it all night, and I danced there with Jocelyn until Mr. Jones kicked us out because it was "after closing time." I remember our first day of high school, when she clutched my hand so tightly, it might have broken, but I never pulled away. I remember one of the best days of my life, when Jocelyn and I started dating. Of course, at the end of our senior year, we both went off to separate colleges and maintaining our relationship was hard, and there were times when I believed she really would leave me, but we fought through every hard moment. Then the third best day of my life came, when this beautiful woman agreed to marry a dork like me. When she said yes, at first, I didn't hear it because I was still in shock. But I finally heard her loud and clear, and from there, our lives only got better. The day we were married, I remember breathing very hard until Jocelyn came down the isle toward me, at which I was captivated and couldn't breathe at all. Then came the day she told me she was pregnant with Clary. She was so scared, and I remember holding her as she cried and I whispered that everything would "be okay" and we would "make it through" anything together. I never let anything get to either of my girls. I dread the day that Clary actually starts dating. I held Clary for the first time, and after months of telling Jocelyn that we would be fine, I began to doubt myself. I remember thinking _'what if I'm not a good father' _and _'I can't let anything happen to my beautiful daughter.'_

Clary. She was so small as a baby. The doctors said she would never survive to see her first birthday, but here she is, 16 years old. My little miracle. I have loved Clary and Jocelyn everyday for as long as I can remember. The day that I received word that I was being drafted, and would have to go fight overseas, Jocelyn became so upset and she held Clary so tightly after I hugged her. I refused to tell them 'goodbye' because if I did, then it showed that I had no hope of coming home. I had two reasons to fight my way home. Basic training and war were the worst part. Then I got discharged and was sent home to my wife and daughter. Clary had only been a few months old, but I knew she remembered me the moment I stepped off that plane and she took her first steps toward me. Jocelyn and I both shed many happy tears that day. I hadn't missed her first steps or her first word,_ 'home.' _Jocelyn and I both laughed at our daughter. She was always a little spitfire, just like her mother, but she always devoted herself to anything she did, just like me. Seeing Clary so upset over the years, I didn't know how to comfort her. Now, at 16 and attending St. Grace's Academy, I feel like the years went by to fast. I don't know where the time went. It seemed like just yesterday that she was a toddling angel, picking flowers and giggling at the horses. Then she started riding the horses and they became a part of her, just as she became a part of them. When Clary was 10, the barn caught fire and I remember Jocelyn trying to hold her back, but Clary broke free and ran headstrong into the barn. She freed the horses and came riding out on one of them. It must have been the Fairy blood inside of her. She always loved looking at the moon. That's the Werewolf blood that she gets from me.

As I carried Jocelyn to bed, after she fell asleep in my arms, I had a final thought. I walked back into the living room, turning off the tv and putting the DVD back in it's case, and then turning off the DVD player. _I only want what's best for her. But is this really it?_

**A/N: Hey guys. Here is Chapter 2. I hope you like it! Please remember to leave reviews or you won't get more chapters. I want at least 5 total! Thanks for your support and if you want to see something happen in the story, let me know and I will add it in!**

**~ShadowhuntingDamphir2014~**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 3! It is my longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoy it! Also, I would like some reviews or I can't write what y'all want to read! Also, check out my other story in the Vampire Academy catagory- "Never Walk Alone"

St. Grace's Academy

Chapter 3

(CPOV)

I spent the first month on the road with Mom and Luke, back and forth from my small Texas town to New York. Now, here I am, standing in the doorway of the house that I was raised in for so many years. I never thought I might come to miss this place when I leave, but I will. I was raised in this house. In the back room, up the stairs, I got art lessons from Mom and I helped her paint. At the kitchen table, Dad helped me with my homework. In the barn down the driveway, I learned to ride horses and I really understood I was meant for something. It was here, in this house, that I became Clarissa Adele Fray. And I was going to miss this place. Mom and Dad said they weren't going to sell the place so I could "come home" whenever I felt like I needed an escape from the big city. Now, as I turn away from my childhood bedroom and close the door, I feel as if I'm closing myself away in this house, never to be found again.

"Ready to go baby?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I say a little wistfully as I turn and look up the stairs at my old bedroom one last time. Then I turn away and walk out the door without a second glance. I walk right past the vehicle, up the driveway. I was walking to the barn, to say goodbye to the horses one last time. I had emailed Professor Ivy, who will be teaching my equestrian class, and she told me that there is a competition team at St. Grace's, so Mom and Dad are having our 3 best horses shipped up to our new estate in New York. Parthenos, our Thoroughbred, ran in one Kentucky Derby, and is one of the 3 horses that has grown up with me. They are also sending Cookie, our Paint-Draft cross, and Bwains, our prized Quarterhorse, up there. All three of these horses were born around the time I turned 4. That's when I began riding.

As I arrived at the barn, I walked thorugh it to the pasture. The herd knows me so well. I spent many summers caring for them and reading to them from the rafters. This time, I walked in and sat down in the hay. The foals came over and layed down near me while the mares and some of our geldings stood close by. Our stallions just went over to their feed troughs. I layed back and turned my head to the right. There, my face was met with the tiny pink nose covered in a white coat of Tot. She was a paint-thoroughbred cross. She was also the one horse I wanted to take with me. But she wasn't old enough or broken, so she couldn't compete, meaning she couldn't come with me. I gave her gentle nose a kiss and layed my hand on her cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you Tot. But I promise I'll be back for you soon. I love you pretty girl." I said to her. She responded by rolling closer to me and resting her head on my chest. Her mother, Appachee, came over and nudged her hindquarters, as a signal to leave me with the others before I had to leave. I rolled over and faced Stargazer. He was my Quarterhorse-Draft cross. _He is going to be a big boy someday_. That seemed to be one of the only thoughts to cross my mind. He looked at me with a sad gaze.

"I'm gonna miss you to Star. You be a good boy now. You get trained and you can come live with me again."

At that, his eyes began to gleam like the stars he was born under. The star mark on his face contributed to his name as well. I knew all to well that Star and I had a special connection. Star and Tot are the two foals that have a bigger attatchment to me than the others.

I got up and walked to the door of the barn. The grown horses began to follow me. I turned and smiled at them. "You guys can't follow me. I know you want to but Mom and Dad will be back for all of you soon." With that said, they seemed comfortable enough to let me leave, but not without nickering and neighing at me the whole way. I then walked to the car and got in the backseat. As Dad drove away, I turned and looked out the back window. A final thought occured to me, before I left the ranch I was raised on forever.

_Won't take nothing but a memory _

_from the house that built me._

*Skip 1 Month*

Here I am on the first day in a new school. I dress in what is now a casual outfit for myself that I wore when going for a ride. I slip on my blue jeans and boots. Then I put on my black one-shouldered skin tight short. Everything I wear only highlights the gifts my Mama gave me. I can't help it that I have a nice sized butt and chest that causes more pain for everyone than good for me. Then I walk over to the vanity and do my make-up to give me that mysterious smokey eye look. My hair, which I added black streaks to, gets pulled back into a perfect bun. Then I walk over to my desk, grab my bag, and head down to the cafeteria for whatever kind of breakfast they decide to serve. The cafeteria is in the middle of the building with two large wings to the sides for the boys' and girls' dorms. I grabbed a tray and got me a normal glazed donut with lots of bacon on the side. I went up to the fridge and got a bottle of apple juice. Then I walked to the registers. There I handed the cashier what I owed and walked away. I went outside and walked to the stables. I put my juice in my side pocket and wrapped the donut in a napkin. I ate the bacon as I walked up to the 3 consecutive stalls for Parthenos, Cookie, and Bwains. They all turned around and faced me and I gave them all a tiny piece of bacon. And they, strangley, enjoyed it.

"Hey guys. I have 2 hours until my first class. Who wants to go for a walk?" I asked. They all nickered at me. I giggled and walked over to Parthenos's stall. I put her reins on and walked her out of the barn. I left my backpack with the tack I had for Cookie and Bwains. When ou tof the barn, I mounted Parthenos, bareback, and took off for a calming ride. Across the road and down a little ways, I went to the beach. I rode along the beach in the pre-dawn moments and just thought. As I looked over the water at the rising sun, I realized how much I missed Texas. I wanted to go home. Without thinking I looked at Parthenos and said "home" and she began walking back to the school. Once there, I removed her reins and returned her to her stall. I then grabbed my backpack, gave each of the horses a little treat, and ran back to my room. Then I changed out of my jeans and into some black fishnet tights and black leather short shorts. Then I went to class.

*some hours later*

My day has gone by without any special events today. I had seen that Jace boy around. He was hanging out with a ghost, damphir, and a warlock. I often caught him starring at me during class, so when I did see him, I would smirk and walk out of class. Even in the middle of a lecture. Didn't stop me. Now I was down to the last class of the day. I walked out to the barn, changed into my riding uniform, and grabbed Parthenos's English tack. I walked to his stall, brushed him down, and saddled him. At that point, I heard a knocking at the stall's entrance point.

"Hey."

I turned to see Jace standing there, watching me.

"What do you want Lightwood?" I asked, somewhat rudely I might add.

"Can you teach me how to ride?"

"No. That's Professor Ivy's job. You are in the beginner's arena. To get there, go down the hall, take a left, and it'll be there that you can find her. I, however, am in the advanced lessons and am now late for practice. Move." I said as I pushed past him, leading Parthenos.

"I'm not moving until you say yes."

"Well, I'm sure Parthenos has something to say to you to."

It was at the moment that I looked at my horse and gave one simple statement. "Par, he 'ow'ed me." My horse then took that moment to give a scary neigh and stamp his hooves at Jace, even added a small buck and rear.

"Down Parthenos. Now, Jace, move. I don't have time for you or any of your silly little jokes." I pushed past him, not giving him the chance to get in my way again. Before he could stop me, I mounted Parthenos and took off at a cantar down the hall to the arena I needed to be in.

After being reprimanded for not being on time, I practiced pretty well and Parthenos did amazing. KatieLynn and a girl named Isabelle are on the team to. I knew Isabelle form other classes and she roomed next door to me. Isabelle had helped me settle in nicely and she was one of my good friends. And KatieLynn roomed on the other side of me. So I always had a friend next door. Since I had only been through one day of classes, I couldn't really say I liked it. The campus was large and sprawling, and very pretty. But, my favorite part of it ws definately the beach. I love that I am able to ride one of my horses over to the beach and watch the sun rise and set.

"Clary, can I please talk to you?" Jace said, meeting me by Parthenos's stall.

"Yes, you have the ability. No, I'm not listening to it." I said as I removed the English saddle from Parthenos's back. I ignored whatever he tried say, walking away to put it up.

"Clary, please! I want to get to know you!"

"No, Jace."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want anybody to know me! The last time someone got to know me, I was throw away and titled an 'outcast' and freak! I don't want that to happen to me again."

"Clary, nobody can say that about you here. Nobody at St. Grace's can talk like that because none of us here are exactly normal. I have no room to talk. Being a Shadowhunter isn't easy for me. I can only imagine what it must be like for you."

"You ever wonder why I'm here? Because my mother is a Fairy. Because my father is a Werewolf. Because I'm the only person like me!" I walked over to the Western saddles and grabbed all the gear I would need. I noticed that Jace had never untacked his horse. I saddled Cookie and mounted in the hall. I didn't give him a chance to talk to me. I just took off. As I rode down the beach, I slowed and watched the sun sink toward the horizon. I soon stopped and dismounted. I looked at Cookie and told him to go home, back to the barn. With Cookie gone, I had nothing to worry about. I walked along the beach, boots in hand and jeans rolled up, toes in the water. Eventually, I stopped and sat down. I looked out over the waves and watched as the sun met them, setting them on fire. This is a moment of peace that most artists live for. Until it was interrupted. I turned to my left and saw Jace riding down the beach toward me. When he got near me, he dismounted and came to sit by me.

"The tide is getting ready to come in."

"I can see that."

"You know, you don't have to be rude. Nobody here has any room to be mean about anything."

"All of you are pure-blooded kids. I'm not. Even when I'm around other kids who aren't a normal human, I'm still different. I don't fit in anywhere."

Jace took my face and turned it toward him.

"You fit in with me."

Then he kissed me.


End file.
